1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an instrument for the measurement of nerve resistance of a patient. More specifically, the invention relates to a portable, self-contained such instrument, which provides instant results.
2. Description of Prior Art
Instruments for the measurement of nerve resistance are already known in the prior art. However, typically, presently available instruments are large and not normally placed in an operating theater. In addition, the instruments require specialized training for their use and operation. As a result, procedures for correcting faulty nerves take much longer to complete and are more expensive than they need be.
In a typical present-day scenario, a doctor first examines the patient after which he may believe that there are nerve problems. The doctor will then send this patient to a facility having an instrument for measuring the resistance of the nerve. Tests are taken, and the results of the tests have to be analyzed before the examining physician can receive information concerning the state of the patient's nerves. Up to now, a considerable amount of time has passed between the time the physician saw the patient and the time at which the physician receives the information.
If the physician's suspicions are confirmed, and the physician considers that corrective surgery must be performed, then the surgery has to be scheduled and performed. As there is no instrument in the operating theater, the patient again has to be sent to a facility including such an instrument where tests are again taken. There will, of course, be a certain passage of time between the decision to schedule tests, and the date at which an appointment can be had. The results are once again analyzed and submitted to the examining physician. Only at that point, which would be months after an original examination, would the physician be aware of whether or not the corrective surgery was successful. If it was not successful, then further surgery has to be scheduled, further tests taken and so forth. This is obviously an unsatisfactory state of affairs.